Hay algo que deberías saber
by RukiaU
Summary: Hay cosas de las que Sakura es incapaz de darse cuenta, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kakashi [sasunaru]


**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. (ni siquiera Sasuke :( )

**AVISO:** sasunaru!!! siiii!!!

* * *

_**"Hay algo que deberías saber"**_

**__**

**__**

Como cada mañana, Sakura llegó al puente en el que se reunía el Equipo 7. Y, como cada mañana desde hacía algún tiempo, Kakashi llegó antes de que sus otros dos compañeros de equipo dieran señales de vida.

- ¿Vuelven a llegar tarde? - preguntó Kakashi, mientras abría el libro naranja que siempre llevaba con sigo y se ponía a leer, sin esperar a la respuesta de Sakura. Ella asintió.

- Es la cuarta vez esta semana que Naruto se retrasa - protestó la chica.- Deberías hablar con él, Kakashi-sensei. Estoy harta de tener que esperarlo todas las mañanas.

Kakashi levantó la vista del libro durante un instante, alzando las cejas.

- Creía que Sasuke también llegaba tarde

Sakura se sonrojó.

- Bueno, Sasuke-kun está muy ocupado, seguramente tendrá algo importante que hacer...

La chica dejó de hablar, y empezó a acariciarse el pelo, distraída, mientras sonreía levemente. Kakashi no tenía que esforzarse para saber en quién estaba pensando la joven.

Ya era hora de que abriera los ojos.

- Sakura...

- ¿Sí? - dijo ella, con un sobresalto, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Hay algo que deberías saber- contestó Kakashi. Se detuvo, sin saber bien cómo continuar. Sakura lo miró con interés.

- ¿El qué, Kakashi-sensei?

- ¿Te has preguntado por qué Naruto y Sasuke vienen juntos todas las mañanas?- la chica lo miró, extrañada.

- Sasuke-kun no viene con Naruto, simplemente llega al mismo tiempo que él para no tener que esperar aquí.- Kakashi la miró fijamente. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que había creído.

- ¿Y te has dado cuenta de que siempre van al baño juntos?

- Sasuke-kun tiene que acompañar a Naruto para que no se meta en líos por el camino.

- Y además tardan mucho...

- Naruto es muy lento- dijo Sakura, como si fuera obvio.- Kakashi sensei, no comprendo a qué viene todo esto.

Kakashi decidió intentarlo de otra manera.

- Está bien. ¿Has visto las marcas del cuello de Naruto?

- Ah, sí. Ya sé a lo que te refieres - Kakashi la contempló esperanzado.- Me dijo que se cayó por las escaleras y se lo golpeó. Y también se arañó la espalda, y se magulló el trasero. Por eso andaba raro el otro día.

- ¿Y te lo creíste? - preguntó Kakashi en tono compasivo.

- Bueno- titubeó la chica-, seguramente me mintió. Estoy segura de que se lo hizo Sasuke-kun - pensó en voz alta. Kakashi la miró con los ojos como platos. "¿_Lo sabe_?"- Pero Naruto es demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que mi Sasuke-kun volvió a vencerle en otra de sus peleas.- "_No, no lo sabe_"

Kakashi suspiró.

- ¿Y recuerdas aquella ocasión en que estaban los dos en casa de Naruto y no te abrieron la puerta porque decían que la ventana estaba abierta y las corrientes de aire son malas para la salud?

- Sí, sí lo re... un momento¿cómo sabes eso?

- No quiero entrar en detalles, pero te puedo asegurar que la ventana estaba cerrada - contestó el Jounin, vehementemente.- Y las persianas bajadas. Ni siquiera había un resquicio por el que poder ver...

- ¿Kakashi-sensei?- Sakura lo miró extrañada. Kakashi se estaba comportando de una forma muy rara ese día.

- Oh, nada. Olvídalo.

Los dos permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Kakashi, incapaz de concentrarse en su libro, decidió hacer otro intento.

- Sakura...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la semana pasada, cuando fuimos al campo de entrenamiento? Naruto se había caído al río, y Sasuke le había quitado toda la ropa para que no se resfriara, y le abrazaba para darle calor corporal - Sakura asintió.

- Sí, claro que lo recuerdo

- Pues el río más cercano está a un kilómetro, y lleva seco quince años.

Sakura frunció el ceño, confusa. De repente se le iluminó la cara.

- ¡Sabía que sólo era una excusa de Naruto para no entrenar más! Ah, pero mi Sasuke-kun es tan bueno... - la chica entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y se las apretó contra una mejilla, como si del propio Sasuke se tratasen. En ese momento, el objeto de sus afectos y Naruto aparecieron al final de la calle, y Sakura corrió hacia Sasuke, olvidándose de su sensei.

Kakashi suspiró. Ya se lo explicaría en otra ocasión.

-----------------

Estaba anocheciendo.

Tras completar sus misiones y entrenar, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto regresaban a casa, paseando por las calles de Konoha.

- ¡Sakura-chan¿Quieres venir a comer ramen conmigo? - preguntó Naruto, como cada tarde. Y, como cada tarde, Sakura lo rechazó.

Inmediatamente, Naruto se volvió en dirección a Sasuke y lo señaló teatralmente con su dedo índice. El otro se detuvo y lo miró fríamente.

- Eh, Sasuke-teme. Hoy te he vencido, así que me tienes que invitar a ramen.

- Hn - dijo el otro, con su mueca de disgusto de costumbre. Naruto lo tomó como un asentimiento, así que se puso las manos tras la cabeza y continuó alegremente su camino.

Los tres siguieron andando. Los dos chicos caminaban el uno junto al otro, y Sakura andaba un par de pasos por detrás.

La joven se dio cuenta de que Sasuke miraba de reojo a Naruto, mientras éste parloteaba acerca de lo que iba a pedir cuando llegaran al establecimiento.

Naruto giró la cabeza, descubriendo la seria mirada del otro chico, y esbozó su gran sonrisa de costumbre.

Sasuke y él se miraron durante unos segundos. Sakura contempló el intercambio en silencio.

Y entonces, justo cuando Naruto iba a volver la vista hacia el frente, Sasuke sonrió.

Sakura palideció.

Oh, Dios. Debían de estar acostándose juntos. No había otra explicación posible.

Confusa y ligeramente mareada, siguió con paso vacilante a los dos chicos en dirección al puesto de ramen.

**Fin**

* * *

****

Dejad reviews y decidme qué opinais ;)


End file.
